


Locked Down with a Lycan

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Baekhyun's abnormally sized pet Husky has been restless and grumpy lately. He’s at his wit’s end. Until Jongdae suggested to have his pet be neutered because he might be approaching his rut. Baekhyun is considering it, but he’s unaware that his own pet is actually a wolf in disguise.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As promised to those who expressed their interest on my twitter post, I've decided to write this fic. It will just be several short chapters and will mostly be fluffy and smutty (my typical writing style of an A/B/O fic). So, as always, READ THE TAGS and DON'T READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE CONTENT. I will update the tags as I write, so watch out for it. Also none of the characters are mine, only the plot. The names of the people are just used as a point of reference for the development of the plot.
> 
> ENJOY!

“Jongdae…” Baekhyun whines against his phone.

“Just get him neutered, Baek. He’s no longer a puppy and it will seriously help with his aggressiveness and restlessness.” Jongdae replies.

“But… I can’t stand having to do that to him.” Baek says as he glances at his dog, Coco, who suddenly froze from rolling on his doggy bed upon hearing the word ‘neuter’.

Jongdae sighs from the other line. “Well, get him a girl dog then.”

“What? No! I don’t want to have another dog and puppies, if ever. Also, remember how other dogs get scared of Coco or how aggressive he can be if they get near him.” Baek shudders at the thought. It’s definitely out of the question.

Jongdae sighs again. “Well, you’re running out of options, Baek. Better make up your mind on one, else you’ll have to endure your current situation while we’re in lockdown.

It’s hard being on lockdown because of a pandemic. Many people would be experiencing the same hardships, but there’s always something that each person is going through differently. For Baekhyun, it is with his 2-year-old Husky named Coco.

Baekhyun got him when he was still 1.3 years old, more like, Coco found him. He was just walking home from work when the dog came out of nowhere. He was scared of the dog at first, it was fairly big and looked intimidating. Baekhyun thought it was a wolf but then set it aside because there are no wild wolves in South Korea. He would have screamed and ran for help if not for the dog’s tail wagging and the non-threatening barks towards him.

Baekhyun loved dogs because he grew up with many pet dogs. He currently had a corgi in the countryside being in the care of his older brother. So, he courageously moved forward and patted the said dog. Surprisingly, it took a liking to him and was putty in his presence. When he felt that it was getting late, he bid the dog goodbye and went on his way home, but the dog kept trailing behind him. Even after shooing the dog, it would just come back and follow him.

For two days straight, it went on. The dog would be outside his house’ gate by the time he goes to work and by the alley when he’s on his way home. Baekhyun’s resolve didn’t last long after seeing the dog getting dirtier by the day. Probably due to running from dog catchers or bad people. When they got home, he lets the dog in.

Baek soon found out that the dog was a stray and that it’s relatively healthy at the vet. So, without inhibitions, he kept the dog for good and named it Coco because its almond eyes stood out from its grey and white fur. Their relationship went smoothly, only that Baek notices some quirks in his new pet. Coco doesn’t eat dog food; he prefers human food and he doesn’t really like other dogs. It helps that most dogs would usually cower or avoid Coco, much to the irritation of other dog owners at the dog park. Coco also seemed to be bigger and bulkier than normal huskies, but the biggest quirk that Baek discovered is that, Coco doesn’t like anyone getting too close to him. He found out when Jongdae came by and visited them. Baekhyun thought it was just that Coco didn’t like Jongdae, but then Coco just growls at anyone getting close or touchy with him. It worsened when someone tries to flirt with him. Other than those, Coco is sweet and cuddly all over. It’s even easier now that they are on lockdown that there’s not many people whenever he walks him and that he gets to spend more time with him.

Coco was great company that maintained his mental health in isolation, but lately, Coco had been very restless and even more aggressive to others. Baek soon finds out that Coco is entering his rut.

So, here they are with Coco resting his large head on Baek’s lap while the human absentmindedly strokes his large frame on the couch. They’re watching a show but Baek’s mind isn’t really with the show. His mind was on the well-being of his dog.

“Should we get you neutered, Coco?” He blurts out of nowhere, but at the same time, he felt his dog tense under his touch, and he swears he heard a whine.

“Hey… it’s for your own good, buddy. You wouldn’t feel anything anyway.” Baek says soothingly. He himself laughs in his thoughts because it was as if Coco actually understood him.

What he did not expect was for his dog to bolt out of his lap and run for the guest room of the house; even more when he found it locked and the keys were nowhere to be found.

“Coco? Be a good boy and open the door please.” Baekhyun coaxes. He didn’t even know that Coco could close and open doors, let alone be able to lock it.

Toys, food, etc. nothing was working. He knew that Coco is smart, but he didn’t know it was to this extent. After fruitless hours, Baekhyun resorted to watching YouTube videos on how to pick locks. He’s extremely worried about his dog and by midafternoon, he’s able to stealthily open the door. So as not to startle his dog.

However, he ends up being the one startled because, instead of a dog on the other side of the door, it was a man. A naked man who’s sound asleep on the guest bed. So, just like what any normal person would do in his situation, Baek screamed. This, in turn, jolts the said man to wake up and fall unceremoniously to the floor.

“Who the fuck are you!? What have you done to my dog!?”

The man groans from the fall then pulls the sheets to cover his nakedness.

“I… I am your dog.” The man mutters.

Baekhyun stares at him for an extended period of time. Confusion, fear, and shock can be read in his expression.

After a while, “That’s it. I’m calling the police.”

Baek says as he turns his heels out the door, but before he reaches past the threshold, the man grabs his wrist and turns him towards his direction.

“Baekhyun, please believe me. There’s no way your dog would have been able to escape this room without going through the door. I am Coco, please let me explain.” The man says.

Baekhyun has no intention of believing the man, but he is right about his dog not having any other way of escaping the room. Also, now that he got a closer look at the man, the resemblance between this man and his dog became more uncanny. Black locks with silvery highlights and especially those hazel nut eyes.

Baekhyun doesn’t know if it is part of being isolated for so long or for some other reason that he finds himself willing to listen to the man. So here he is, seated at the foot of the bed waiting anxiously for the man, still wrapped with the bedsheets, before him, started explaining himself.

The man starts with a defeated sigh.

“As your dog, my name is Coco, but in my true form, a human, my name is Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. As to why I am able to change my form, from a man to an animal, I am what you call a Lycan.”

Upon hearing this, Baekhyun concludes that he has gone nuts due to being isolated for so long. What this man, Chanyeol, is saying is preposterous. However, as if the Chanyeol was able to read his thoughts, Baek watched before him as the man started to change in front of his very eyes. Gradually, he saw a man, then a big menacing dog, which looks oddly like a wolf on steroids, before finally morphing into the familiar form of Coco underneath the bedsheets.

“C…Coco?”

The dog yips gleefully before cautiously approaching Baekhyun. As soon as the dog places his head on his lap, he strokes it with a trembling hand as he thinks over of what to do with the recent revelation.

Coco kept whining lowly as he could smell the anxiousness from the scent of his owner and feel it through the trembling hand that strokes his head.

“Co… Chanyeol, give me some time to think about it, okay?” Baekhyun says before wordlessly standing up and walks out the front door.

Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but to respect Baek’s wishes. He understands that it’s a lot to take in. Having a human mate is truly not easy, as he has been warned by his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun returns to their home, but what will become of Chanyeol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Sorry for the wait! This was rushed so please ignore any mistakes.
> 
> This is just a short "SMUTTY" chapter, it is a treat for everyone on Chanyeol's Birthday!
> 
> Happy Birthday Chanyeol! We love you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chanyeol was restless the whole day. He wanted to go out and look for him, but he respected that Baekhyun needed space. It doesn’t help that he’s teetering towards his rut, so he borrows his owner’s robe since it is the only thing that will fit his figure.

The wolf dutifully cooks a meal for dinner time. Despite not knowing much about how humans use their technology, he manages to remember how Baekhyun operated the stove. After having his fill, put aside Baekhyun’s food, and washed the dishes. The wait continued as the sun has started to set.

Then Chanyeol feels it, his body aching in need. His cock is hard and his head switching partly to his primal instincts to breed. Not just anyone, but his mate.

The sound of the door being unlocked draws his attention, before he picks up the scent of his mate/owner.

“B-Baekhyun?”

The said man was visibly having mental turmoil as he approached Chanyeol who was partly hiding himself on the couch.

“Uhm, Hi Co- I mean Chanyeol. C-can we talk?”

But by Chanyeol’s troubled facial expression, he looked uncomfortable.

“Are… are you okay?” Baekhyun asked. He’s getting more concerned by the minute with the lack of response.

“S… Stay back.” Chanyeol groans.

“What do you mean… oh~” Baekhyun understood what he meant as he moved around the couch to have better look.

Chanyeol was trying desperately to hide his erection with his hands and Baek’s silk robe, but being an alpha, it is rather difficult. Especially with his instincts screaming for him to claim, mount, and breed his omega.

“You have to get out of here.” The wolf rasps.

Baekhyun stood unmoving, as if he’s debating on something.

“Chanyeol, listen I… I did some thinking and some research while I was out. I know that you’re in rut and not just anyone can sate it. It has to be your mate.”

Chanyeol was surprised. Does Baekhyun know?

The look of surprise tells Baek that the wolf caught on.

“Yes, I know. I’ve read that some lycans have humans as mates, which I guessed is our case. Am I right?”

Chanyeol nods.

Then Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “I want to help you during your rut.”

“What! No y…”

“Chanyeol, listen. I know what I am going into and I know what to expect. I am not in rut, so I am thinking rationally. I know that your thinking is currently influenced by your hormones, don’t go overthinking that this is out of pity or anything else. Okay?”

“But… Why?”

“I will tell you after your rut. I don’t want you misinterpreting what I have to say with you current state. All I want you to know is I want this. I want to help you through your rut.” The other says. Sincerity reflected in his eyes.

It was quiet again after that. Baekhyun had half-a-mind to take back what he said when Chanyeol finally spoke.

“Okay… But my condition is that I will not put my claim mark on you. It will permanently turn you into an omega lycan.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Of course, we still need to talk before we decide on that.”

“Sh-shall we go to your room?” The wolf says shyly.

Baekhyun nods just as shy as they walked towards the said room, but not before grabbing a plastic bag from a pile by the door. Chanyeol stares at it questioningly. Telling by the scent, the bags by the door smelled like food, while the thing inside the bag with Baekhyun smelled like strawberries.

“These are supplies enough for two weeks.” The other says.

“Oh, then why are bringing strawberries to your room?” Chanyeol asks curiously.

Baekhyun’s face turn even more red. “I… it’s lube. I… I’m human, remember?”

“Oh…” How can the lycan forget. “S…sorry.”

“It’s okay.” The smaller laughs it off awkwardly.

Once in the room, Baekhyun places the bottles of lube within reach, embarrassingly as the wolf stood there looking on awkwardly. When the smaller is done, he shyly beckons the wolf to come closer. The reality of what they are about to do finally washes over them.

“C-can I kiss you?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol nods. He stoops down to meet Baekhyun’s lips. The smaller on his tippytoes.

As soon as their lips met, it felt right, like fireworks on a clear night. Baekhyun cradling the wolf’s face with his hands as strong arms hold him possessively by the waist. When the broke the kiss to breathe, unspoken emotions were reflected in their eyes.

“You can let go, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol’s instincts were clawing at him right now. “I… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Baekhyun smiles endearingly. “I know you will never hurt me on purpose. If you say I am your mate, then I’m sure your instincts will recognize me so you can let your instincts guide you. It’s your first time to do this, right?”

Chanyeol nods against Baekhyun’s hands.

“It’ll be my first too. I only know so much, and I know it’ll hurt inevitably since it’s my first and of course, I… I know about the kn… knot.”

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol says guiltily.

Instead to replying, Baekhyun pulls him to lay down on top of him as kisses him. Chanyeol took a while to kiss back, but when he did, the smaller could tell that the wolf is letting his instincts guide him.

Chanyeol starts to grind in between Baek’s spread legs. His large hands slip underneath the smaller’s shirt – exploring the smooth milky skin and grazing those perky nubs. Soon, Baekhyun lays naked and at the mercy of the alpha. As soon as Chanyeol rids of himself of the robe, Baekhyun could finally see in detail the body of his alpha.

His body screaming alpha, not to mention packing. Chanyeol’s instincts must be guiding him to show off the genes he could offer once they decide for pups. Baekhyun won’t even deny that it definitely turned him on. The hunger from Baekhyun’s eyes does not escape the alpha’s instinct driven sight and smell. His pride swells for arousing his mate.

At that moment, Baekhyun anticipates that the alpha will kiss him but instead he squeaks when the alpha grabs the back of his knees, spreading them, then not long after, a hot tongue swipes over his hole causing him to shudder.

The smaller man could not even remain coherent as the wolf devours his hole – tongue slowly nudging its way in. With Baek’s inability to produce slick, Chanyeol’s instincts must be guiding him to use his own saliva as a substitute. The lube Baekhyun bought could be used later.

Baekhyun grounds himself by grabbing the sheets as the alpha inserts one digit after the other inside of him. By the time three thick fingers are in him, he cums and screams at the same time as his special spot gets directly assaulted by his alpha’s fingers. Baekhyun shudders as the taller man withdraw his fingers from his hole before he felt the tip of something bigger press against it.

The alpha was now flush on top of him. His eyes reflect hunger for him.

“Are you ready?” The taller man asks.

The man underneath was surprised to know that Chanyeol was still consciously aware and have not totally let his instincts take over. The man was truly amazing.

Baekhyun nods, giving his consent before Chanyeol dives down and captures his lips. The alpha’s cock starts to breach his tight walls slowly. It was a bit painful as Baekhyun predicted, but the wolf’s fiery kisses are enough to distract him from it.

Once fully sheathed, the alpha draws back and immediately sets a steady pace as his lips leave Baekhyun’s and instead train down to the other’s neck. With his lips free, the smaller man could now moan freely, hands scratching along the wolf’s back or biceps.

Once the wolf finished decorating his neck, he moves his attention to his mate’s erect nubs, and it earns him more and louder moans from his mate. This only spurs him more to increase his pace, especially that his knot is starting to form.

Baekhyun feels it too despite waves of pleasure from everything that the alpha is doing. With the abuse his nubs and his prostate are taking he comes without warning, firing up the man on top of him even more.

The man underneath begins to his from oversensitivity and with how the knot is forcing his insides to expand – the wolf’s saliva doing its job well.

“Baek, I’m…” The wolf brokenly groans.

Baekhyun immediately understands and he wraps his limbs around the taller man. He cradles him as Chanyeol nuzzles against his shoulder. Then the knot expands, locking them, followed by spurts of thick and potent semen flooding his insides.

The smaller man hears and feels Chanyeol shudder in satisfaction that his mate is taking in his seeds – his instincts are sated. Oddly, Baekhyun also felt sated and complete being locked together and filled by the lycan. The human continues to cradle and soothe the wolf as the said man is still rotating his hips, it looks as though it’ll be a while before he’ll stop pumping him full, and even longer before the knot will deflate.

Minutes later, Chanyeol slowly stops but they’re still locked together. Baekhyun is surprised to see that the wolf had fallen asleep, so with all his remaining strength, he maneuvers themselves to lay on their sides. The alpha’s arm automatically drapes itself on the smaller man’s waist. Baekhyun also drapes a leg around the wolf’s hip in order to get comfortable as there’s still a knot connecting them.

As they lay there, Baekhyun stares at the wolf’s face. He can’t believe how fast it escalated between them. Just this morning he found out that his dog is actually a lycan and is in rut, then just now, the same person fucked him and knotted him. But the thing is, it felt right.

Chanyeol must have been in so much pain earlier that now that he had knotted for the first time and with his mate nonetheless, he passed out from exhaustion.

There are still too many unanswered questions, Baek thought. But he did promise that they would talk after Chanyeol’s rut. May be Baekhyun also needed to wait after the other’s rut because his mind is also way too happy right at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> How are you liking it so far? Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Probably, smut on the next chapter. Kyaaaaa... (Hides)


End file.
